Otra Vida
by L.Lawliet
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día te despiertas y estás 18 años atrás en el cuerpo de alguien que no eres tu?
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaa vengo yo xD con mis errores disfruten la historia

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mi nojoda los personajes bueno... hare negociaciones con kishimoto xD

* * *

**Quien Soy!?**

sentia la tranquilidad del sitio donde se encontraba, apenas oia a los pajaritos cantando y suaves rayos de luz le daban en la cara. perezosamente abrio los ojos y visualizo el sitio en donde este se encontraba, era el hospital. se incorporo de la cama y se desperezo mientras daba un largo y soñoliento bostezo, la puerta del cuarto se abrio y entro una enfermera, la cual reparo en que este estaba despierto

-Que alegria verlo despierto Minato-Sama!- El rubio volteo, seguro era con el de atras, cual atras? solo estaba el y la enfermera -habla conmigo?  
-si...- La enfermera quedo extrañada ante la reaccion del susodicho -seguro se equivoco de historial por que yo no soy minato.  
-vale entiendo enseguida vengo...- la enfermera salio con un aire de mucha preocupacion, cerro la puerta y comenzo a hablar ella sola - jah! historiales, que gracioso ni que yo no supiese quien es el famoso minato...

El rubio aun estaba extrañado ante todo, pero igual no le dio importancia se levanto y se fue al baño paso por el espejo a ver la cara que traia

-aaa pero que cara llevo!- se veia un poco extra?, su pelo estaba igual,  
pero el no tenia esas patillas- me he dejado crecer mucho el pelo por aqui-  
y esos ojos no eran los mismos - sera que aun tengo sue??- pero lo mas importante lo noto al sentir su cara diferente al no encontrar sus rayas en forma de bigotes- y a donde se fueron?- palpo su cara y mientras lo hacia reparo en algo mas, su voz- dios pero esa no es mi voz!... paresco otra persona.. paresco mas mayor...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oir la puerta de la habitacion y oir de nuevo el minato

-Minato-sama?- El nombrado salio del baño y se encontro con la misma enfermera y Jiraira le acompa?ba -Oiga señorita ya le dije que ese no es mi nombre- vio a jiraira quien estaba estudiando la situacion e intento buscar apoyo- Ero-sennin ayudame a convencerla

-ero que!? pedazo de tu que...!!- recordo la situacion y se calmo -entonces si usted no es minato entonces deme su nombre para buscarlo en el reistro-  
dijo la enfermera en un intento de saber que pasaba con el gran Minato -pues yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto no?  
-eeerr no... Tu eres Minato Namikaze el poderoso ninja conocido como "rayo amarillo de konoha" y un fuerte candidato para ser postulado como el yondaime

-que queeee??- corrio a la ventana y saco la cabeza para ver las cabezas del risco,solo habia 3, eso decia que se encontraba a 18 a?s atras de su vida! o eso calculo, se impresiono tanto que se desmayo -Minato-sama!- la enfermera corrio en su ayuda

-pero que le pasa a este chico? ero...sennin!?- Jiraira fue a ayudar con el cuerpo desmayado del chico

Desperto ,de nuevo, abrio otra vez los ojos ,pidiendo que lo anterior fuese solo un maldito mal sueño, corrio al baño, tenia esa misma cara y ahora que veia si se parecia al cuarto! es mas era el cuarto!, volteo hacia la puerta cuando oyo esta abrirse

-Mi-Minato-sama?- era de nuevo la enfermera, no queria volver a tener que pasar por lo mismo,  
asi que le siguio la corriente

-hola! ya me recupere! pero que fue lo que me paso!?- dijo riendose, la enfermera suspiro de alivio era otra vez el mismo

-segun el reporte usted estaba caminando hacia las oficinas del hokague y ¡pam!... se desmayo

-aaa ya recuerdo..- no recordaba de verdad- y cuando me puedo ir?  
-pues lo examino y se puede ir

-perfecto...

Salio del hospital y comenzo a caminar, todo era muy diferente, no reconocia esa konoha, mientras caminaba comenzo a pensar en algunas cosas sobre este extra? incidente

-estoy en la konoha de hace... 18 años, bien! estoy en el cuerpo del cuarto que aun no es cuarto, pero sera cuarto algun dia, 18 años... cuarto... yo no he naciado en esta konoha aun!... eso me dice que.  
mis padres estan vivos! en algun lugar de aqui!- la cara de minato (o naruto como quieran) no era normal en ese momento de deducciones- mi padre pudo haberme pasado al mi lado y no me di cuenta!- volteo a ver a las personas quienes se asustaron mas de ser vistas por esos ojos penetrantes, se le quedo viendo a un rubio inocente de todo que cruzaba la calle este al ser visto de esta manera se atemorizo y salio corriendo

-no es mi culpa ser tambien rubio!!- horas despues se suicido

-bien no puedo ver asi a la gente por la calle... esta mirada es muy penetrante...- penso un poco- sera mejor buscar a la familia uzumaki creo que es mas inteligente

-SENSEI!- Minato volvio para econtrarse con una pequeña pero muy pequeña copia de Kakashi-sansei- llevo 2 min gritandole! no oye?  
-eh.. lo siento estaba pensando...- pensando no... trastornado y muy sorprendido al ver que incluso de chiquito kakashi llevaba esa mascara, maldita mascara... era en todo igual al original, pero noto que esta pequeña copia del kakashi al que el conocia aun tenia los dos ojos normales e iguales, sin rastro del sharingan, esta iba a ser una oportunidad perfecta para saber de donde consiguio aquel ojo

-venga sensei que los demas nos esperan donde el hokage, mejor vamos a apurarnos

-si... vamos -ambos caminaron hacia la torre del hokage, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la oficina, Minato se adelanto a kakashi y toco la puerta

-adelante...- dijo la voz vieja de Sarutobi, ambos entraron y vieron que junto al hokage se encontraba tambien 2 chicos los cuales Minato no logro reconocer- oooh minato! adelante pasa... me contaron lo que te paso hace rato

-eeh si hokage-sama disculpe la tardanza...- no podia actuar como era en verdad el o iba a tener problemas

-bien, ahora a la mision... necesito que ustedes lleven a cabo una entrega de algunos documentos al feudal el Sr Tenshi,  
feudal del pais del tigre... su mision comenzara mañana a primera hora y el viaje durara 2 dias, ¿aceptan la mision?  
-por supuesto hokage-sama- pais del tigre? no conocia tal pais... eso no seria problema como el shinobi que el antes era,  
pero ahora el era el lider! debia trazar un plan de ruta a un sitio que el nunca habia visto en su vida o haber oido de el.

iban bajando de la torre, estaba en graves problemas y cuando pisaron la calle algo le hizo entrar en razon de que tenia otros problemas, como minato, donde vivia el?

-minato!- una voz a detras de el lo llamo, el nombrado volteo y se dio cuenta de quien era, Jiraira

- Jiraira-sempai

-debo hablar contigo

-puede ser mientras vamos a mi casa?- eso podria solucionar su incognita de donde vivia

-claro...- empezaron a caminar, minato le dio la delantera de medio paso para que no se viese tan despistado -con respecto a lo de la mision... estas seguro de que quieres hacerla?- cruzaron la calle y entraron a un edificio

-pues claro... por que no he de hacerla?- subieron las escaleras

-acabas de salir del hospital!  
-vamos jiraira-senpai.. solo fue un desmayo, o eso fue lo que dieron los informes

-cuando llegaste al hospital estabas practicamente muerto!, tus signos vitales eran casi imperceptibles, los informes no dijeron nada por que no sabian lo que te dio- jiraira estaba preocupado, su cara y tono de voz lo decian a gritos. Se detuvieron ante una de las puertas , dedujo que era su puerta y comenzo a buscar su llave, jiraira lo vio divertido ante la busqueda de la maldita llave- bolsillo derecho- Minato busco y ahi estaban, jiraira realmente le conocia y mucho- no vayas a hacer nada estupido que arriesge tu vida

-todos los dias la arriesgo- sonrio y jiraira le devolvio la sonrisa

-cuidate muchacho...- jiraira se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a minato pensativo aun sin abrir la puerta

dio un suspiro largo y abrio la puerta de su casa, bueno la casa de minato, la recorio con la mirada aun apartamento simple, sin nada del otro mundo. Entro y cerro la puerta, debia hacer planes para mañana y buscar la ubicacion del tal pais del tigre.

-supongo que, estoy en casa...


	2. Chapter 2

cualquier parecido con otro fic me lo hacen saber ya que hasta donde yo se soy la unica friky que

hace este tipo de fics frikys

Gracias por los rewiers los amo a todos xD tambien a los que me odian muack besos

**Disclaimer:** esto salio de mi mente a kisimoto le restan solo los personajes xD

* * *

**2. Viajando**

en su carrera como ninja habia aprendido a dormir sobre cualquier cosa sin luego tener las consecuencias de dolor por mala postura, en este momento estaba placidamente dormido sobre varios libros y algunos mapas con estrategias que habia estado planeando toda la noche pasada, Naruto por si solo no huiese hecho tal cosa, pero descubrio que poseia sobre el cualidades del cuarto que, aun no era cuarto.

desperto perezosamente eran las 8 de la mañana, mas solo durmiendo 5 horas se sentia lleno de energia y no estaba cansado, a las 10 comenzaba su mision asi que ya era hora de terminar todo de una vez, la cual debia cumplir ya que no hacia nada con traumarse y esperar que del cielo bajase la solucion a su problema, debia seguir como s todo etuviese en completo orden y esperar a que algo pase. El joven Minato tomo su bolso, sus planos y salio de su apartamento dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

-bien... hagamoslo...- salto a la barandilla y dio un salto más, vio que todo pasaba muy rapido ante él, esa velocidad era extrema y llego a las puertas que estaban muy lejos de su casa en 10 sg cuando el calculo que serian unos dos minutos- este hombre vuela...- dijo alarmado mientras ve veia los pies

-con quien hablas sesei?- es kakashi miniatura caminaba hacia el ¿de donde salio? nadie lo sabe

-Pensaba en voz alta... solamente- se habia alarmado un poco ante la aparicion repentina de la cual ni la autora se explica de donde salio- "hombre, kakashi de pequeño da mas miedo"- penso- Sabes algo de los demas?

-se refiere a Obito y a Rin?- aa esto era genial, ahora sabia el nombre de los otros dos dicipulos- Rin ya debe de estar llegando mas obito como siempre seguro que llega tarde... mire sensei ahi llega rin - volteo a donde kakashi estaba señalando y vio a la pequeña niña caminar hacia ellos

- hola sensei!, hola kakashi

- hola rin, que sabes de obito?- en eso se oye un ruido por detrás de los arbustos y sale obito muy cansado y agitado

-ja! no llegue tarde!

-bien por ti pero ahora estas cansado y nos vas a dar carga

-ya callate kakashi

-dejen de pelear! sensei detengalos- pero el sensei no la escuchaba, por que el sensei estaba impactado, el sensei no podia creer el nivel de inmadures de el minusculo kakashi- sensei!- el grito de rin lo desperto

-ya dejen de pelear y vamonos que es un viaje largo!

comenzó el viaje todo iba bien el iba adelante y los chicos atras, no se sentia nada cansado igual habian transcurrido unas dos horas maximo no?

-sensei! deberiamos descansar!- minato se detubo, por que descansar el sentia ligero y energetico, volteo y vio que sus dicipulos estaban totalmente cansados- ya han pasado 5 horas- ok habia perdido la nocion del tiempo

-bien entonces descansemos- tal vez seria mejor tomar en cuenta que esos niños no tenian la resistencia que el cuarto tenia y comprarse un reloj...

-cual es su estrategia sensei?- kakashi lo estaba mirando mientras comian

-pues atravesaremos este bosque por aqui la ruta se corta de 15 horas a 8 horas por lo que hoy deberiamos de alcanzar nuestro objetivo, descanzar alla y partir mañana a primera horas

-estonces estaremos 3 horas mas saltando? va a ser cansante

-no te quejes obito ademas, gracias al sensi te voy a aguantar menos horas

-digo lo mismo

-ya...- si esto era lo qe kakashi tenia que aguantar de el antes de caer en esta locura pues bien merecido que lo tenia por que de pequeño era igualito

-al parecer ello nunca van a llevarse bien no cree sensei?

-nunca... bien andando- el equipo entro en el camino de nuevo todo iba bien nadie se salia del paso y todos estaban recuperados minato volteo a ver a sus dicipulos mas lo que encontro fue que estaba viendo una habitacion, parpadeo varias veces donde estaba? parecia que habia desperatado de un sueño... eso era! despues de todo si era un sueño! volteo a la mesita y se vio en el espejo era naruto de nuevo y a su lado se encontraba sakura extendio la mano para tocarla mas ca cerrar lo ojos y volver a abrirlos vio la mano de minato extenderse hacia un especio vacio estaba tirado en la tierra y estaba rodeado de arboles, que habia sido eso? acaso habia vuelto al futuro y arrastrado de nuevo al pasado? volvio de sus pensamientos al oir gritar a sus dicipulos... se estaba volviendo todo muy extraño

* * *

termine el segundo cap perdonen el retraso gracias por sus mensajes!

**lo que no querias saber pero yo te lo digo xD:** veran que naruto esta teniendo lapsus en el que su mente esta viajando del pasado al futuro, como va a afectar su presnete como naruto y cambiara la historia de minato en el pasado?


	3. Chapter 3

Volvi

Volvi! Eeeeee viva yo y vivan mis mascotas recién adquiridas quiero felicitar a todas las madres en su próximo día que será este domingo! Recuerden este cap no fue hecho para ustedes xD

Bueno al capitulo que me comen los mosquitos xD

* * *

**3. Recuerdos**

Sakura entró agitada al despacho de la hokage, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, lo cual hizo de Tsunade pegara un brinco en su asiento

-Sakura!- dijo alarmada

-Tsunade-sama…- respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de haber corrido tanto – Naruto ha reaccionado…- esto fue suficiente para que la hokage se levantara de su asiento y saliera a toda marcha hacia el hospital

Cuando llegaron a el cuarto empezó a inspeccionar al inconciente Naruto

-Sakura dime que fue lo que paso exactamente

-pues me había quedado unos segundos dormida y cuando desperté encontré a Naruto con el torso caído como si se hubiese levantado, su mano estirada hacia mi y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, un reflejo no hace todo eso Hokage-sama parecía que quería alcanzarme

-nunca había visto algo parecido, esta situación me esta asustando, me trae recuerdos creo haberlo visto antes… este caso – se sumergió en sus pensamientos mas volvió al instante y se levanto de la cama- deben ser cosas mías, lo que preocupa en estos momentos es que Naruto se encuentra ahora atrapado entre la vida y la muerte aunque mas de un lado que del otro… hasta ahora solo resta esperar- salio del cuarto dejando a Sakura una vez más al cargo de Naruto

-Naruto vuelve por favor… vuelve

Minato llevaba 15 min discutiendo con sus alumnos quienes por su salud temían y querían abortar la misión para si volver a la villa, lo cual él negaba rotundamente

-terminaremos la misión y no se habla mas del asunto

-sensei…

-si eso es lo que ordena el Sensei eso se habrá de cumplir…- Kakashi estaba de su lado… bueno no opino hasta ese momento y ahora que lo veía era un poco inhumano y frío de su parte

-andando perdemos tiempo y eso nos atrasa la misión, vamos!- Minato comenzó a saltar entre los árboles y sus discípulos no tenían mas opción que seguirle y con esto reanudaron su viaje

No hubo en toda la misión otro suceso como el anterior y terminaron su misión satisfactoriamente además Minato les pidió a sus alumnos que no comentasen el suceso en el bosque, no quería a una docena de Anbus en su espalda cuidando de sus desmayos tan extraños… volvió a su casa tomo un baño y decidió descansar hasta mañana

Tsunade llego al despacho y se sentó pesadamente en su silla enfrente de todos los papeles que debía clasificar desde la semana pasada, se masajeó la frente, todo este asunto de Naruto la estaba irritando, ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Esto le parecía terriblemente familiar más no conseguía la anécdota en su mente

-Podría ser algo heredado… pero los archivos de sus padres fueron borrados, bueno no del todo ya que minato no odia ser borrado fue después de todo fue un hokage y no podía ser borrado tan fácil…- se paralizo por un momento- ¡como no lo pude haber visto antes!... a Minato le sucedía exactamente o mismo solo que el no entraba en un estado de coma… definitivamente lo heredó de su padre… de minato

gracias por scribir los amu!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Hola! Como les va pues a mi bien ah agradézcanle a las cotufas con mantequilla sobretodo esa que me comí que se parecía a el pelo de naruto por ello me acorde que tengo que escribir, bueno además de que se me olvido por que andaba sin Internet… bueno al fic xD

* * *

**4. Uzumaki**

Era una mañana linda, el cielo era azul, los pajaritos cantaban, las flores se habrían y los rubios ojos azules se despertaban alegremente desperezándose con una sonrisa en la cara y minato, era uno de ellos. Caminó hasta el baño e hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer, fue a la cocina y desayunó, cuando termino tocaron el timbre y el rubio en pijamas abrió tranquilamente la puerta para descubrir al hombre que era como su propio padre detrás de ella, Jiraira quien al su lado se encontraba su compañera Tsunade

-Hola Jiraira! Hola Tsunade! Que sorpresa encontrarlos en mi puerta

-que bien que andes de buen humor hijo… veras he traído a Tsunade por que quiero que te haga un examen

-y por que? – seguro que los traidores de sus discípulos habían dicho lo que paso en el bosque, ya iban a ver…

- por que aun me preocupa lo que te pasó hace 3 días- bien los chicos se salvaron de la furia de minato por que no dijeron nada

- Vamos Jiraira no fue na…

-…da…-estaba en otro sitio, ya no se encontraba frente a jiraira ni a tsunade, estaba tendido en una cama viendo al techo, alzó las manos y no eran las del 4to, eran las suyas, llenas de tubos y cables

-Na…ruto!? – volteó y vio a Sakura quien había entrado por la puerta y había botado lo que tenia en las manos

-Sakura!- la aludida salió corriendo y abrazó al rubio y este también le abrazó y noto que esta lloraba- me esta pasando algo

-tienes días sin despertar naruto! Parecías muerto, tus signos vitales eran casi imperceptibles! … tengo que llamar a Tsunade

-escucha Sakura…

- que pasa?

-yo estoy viviendo en otro…

-…cuerpo…- volvió a cambiar de escenario, de voz y de postura, era otra vez minato, al instante vio la cara de tsunade encima suyo

-Minato?

-esta bien tsunade?- la voz de Jiraira sonó a su lado

-Estas bien? Como te sientes?

-me siento bien, no fue nada…

-creí que estabas muerto! No estas bien!

-pues mírame! Sigo vivo no hay de que preocuparse – Minato le sonrió a Tsunade quien no podía creer su nivel de despreocupamiento total

-al menos deja que te hagan unos exámenes Minato

-está bien Jiraira, pero con tal de que esto no pase a que una horda de Anbus me persiga a cada rato está bien

-ya oyeron chicos- ante la voz de jiraira unas sombras se movieron y desaparecieron

-lo sabia!! Me estas vigilando!

Minato fue y se hizo todos los exámenes posibles habidos y por haber mas no encontraron absolutamente nada, el hokage le dio a su equipo el día libre, más a él le encargo una pequeña misión la cual consistía en enseñarle la aldea a una ninja que venía desde el país del torbellino el hokage le había aceptado a ella y a su familia en la villa a cambio de sus servicios, él sería su guía hasta que se acostumbraran a la villa y comenzasen a trabajar de manera activa como ninjas

-Naruto! Naruto! Contéstame!! – no había forma se había vuelto a sumergir en aquel extraño sueño del que hacia unos minutos había despertado

-Sakura pero que pasa!?- Ino entró en la habitación y vio a la chica sacudiendo a naruto-déjalo sakura reacciona por que hagas eso el no va a despertar

- no entiendes Ino el acaba de pararse y hablarme me estaba diciendo algo importante para él y luego…luego…- no puedo seguir por que rompió a llorar – Ino no se que pasa, yo solo quiero que naruto despierte- Ino no sabia si creerle al testimonio de Sakura, podría habérselo imaginado por el cansancio de velar el sueño de naruto

-Ven Sakura tienes que descansar

-no.. el puede despertar de nuevo…

-yo me encargaré de el vamos necesitas dormir- logró sacar de la habitación a sakura y se quedo ella sola con naruto, reinó el silencio- espero que despiertes pronto, no se si sakura podrá aguantar más esto naruto, ella no sabe perder a la gente.

Estaba recostado el muro, esperando a la familia de ninjas, había estado desde hace media hora y se estaba aburriendo seriamente, estaba tentado a lanzarle una roca a una lagartija cuando vio que se acercaba a la puerta un grupo pequeño de gente

-deben ser ellos- lanzó a piedrita, perdonaría a la lagartija solo por esta vez, solo por esta.

-buenas tardes, venimos a hablar con el hokage, tenemos su permiso – dijo una mujer que se acercó primero y le mostró Minato una carta donde el hokage apuntaba que ellos tenían permiso de entrar en la aldea

-los estaba esperando… un placer, Minato Kaseiyo- extendió la mano sonriendo y la mujer se la estrechó

-Kushina Uzumaki…- dijo con una sonrisa

-bien debo llevarlos a donde el hokage…- dijo pensando sin haber procesado bien la información de quienes eran- luego llevare a los Uzumakis a su nueva residencia y….- un aplauso por minato se dio cuenta amigos, se detuvo en seco mirando fijo al horizonte y sin parpadear- uzu…makis….

-pasa algo?- minato volvió de su letardo

- no, no pasa nada disculpa -siguió caminando aún incrédulo de que por fin encontró a su familia se sentía feliz, por fin sabría quien eran sus padres más un pensamiento inundó su mente, sabía que todos iban a morir, todos aquellos a los cuales el creia que eran su familia y pensó por primera vez que hubiese sido mejor que nunca los hubiese conocido

si me pase... como casi dos meses sin publicar, entiendan fue el !! el tiene la culpa yo noo!! maten al internet no a miii AAAjjj!!


	5. Chapter 5

Por múltiples razones deje de publicar… una de ellas mi desconcierto acerca de donde esta metida el alma de minato y que no quiero meter dentro de la trama en síndrome de Edipo… no quiero que naruto tenga algo con su mama que horror… me da escalofríos solo de pensarlo pero no se preocupen creo tener la solución xD

* * *

**5. Despertar**

Estaba confundido, se encontraba en un sitio totalmente oscuro y tan silencioso que sus pensamientos y los latidos de su corazón los oía como si estuviesen fuera de él. No sabía por cuento tiempo había estado así, podrían haber pasado horas o días desde que había despertado en ese sitio

-_Me siento confundido_….- una voz retumbó por todo el sitio, pero no sabía de donde provenía aquella voz

-Hola?...- su voz hizo un eco que se fue alejando dando a conocer la inmensidad del sitio

- _Tu olor, tu presencia, tu voz, tu corazón… ¡Deberían ya haber desaparecido! – _Retrocedió ante aquel grito, y chocó contra una columna de hierro, el contacto con el frío metal lo asustó separándose de él y volteándose para encontrarse con aquella columna metálica, mas no la pudo ver por la oscuridad.- _pero estas aquí…vivo_- una presencia se sintió, era fuerte y llena de odio

-¿Quién eres?- una luz roja iluminó la columna metálica, que era la continuación de otras más dejando ver que era una jaula que encerraba a aquello que producía la luz, subió la mirada y vio lo que impedía que aquellas puertas reabriesen, un sello que el reconoció- Kyuubi…- ahora sabía donde estaba, se encontraba frente a la prisión del Kyuubi, el mismo la había hecho dentro de su hijo, estaba dentro de su hijo, Naruto.

- _Has encontrado una forma de volver de la muerte…- _El Kyuubi abrió sus amarillos ojos – _pero has condenado una vez más a tu hijo…_ _Revives tu alma en su cuerpo y destierras a la suya en tu propio pasado… condenándolo a tu antiguo destino_

-No…- se sentía desconcertado ante las palabras del Kyuubi

-_Naruto siempre fue tu garantía para no morir, ¿verdad?-_ El zorro gigante comenzó a reírse

-¡Mientes!, nunca planee lo que estas diciendo, ¡son mentiras!- minato gritó molesto

-_Entonces, ¿por qué despiertas en su cuerpo… y él en el tuyo?-_ minato quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, de repente en suelo bajo sus pies desapareció dejando que cayese hacia la oscuridad.

¿De verdad él había planeado todo esto?, ¿había condenado a su propio hijo para su salvación?, el recordaba ser alguien que le daba a los demás para luego pensar en si mismo, actuar así para el era como respirar, ¿ante la visión de su propia muerte habría dejado a un lado todos sus principios para actuar de manera tan egoísta?, pero el no lo sabía por que no lo recordaba.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con la vida, ya no era un alma vagando en la oscuridad, ahora el estaba viendo la luz y se sentía mas vivo que nunca ahora que sabia lo que se sentia al _morir_. Levantó su cabeza y vio su reflejo en la ventana, no era el mismo, aunque había gran parecido aquella cara no era la suya, oyó una puerta y volteó, una enfermera lo veía con asombro.

-Naruto!?- dijo esta inmóvil con los ojos clavados en el rubio

-Naruto…-repitió este en voz baja- el zorro tenía razón…- cuando volvió a fijarse en la enfermera, ya la tenía encima revisándole y monitoreando unas maquinas, luego corrió a la puerta

-Tsunade-sama!- al oír este nombre reaccionó y prestó atención para verle la cara a alguien conocido por él en ese instante y cuando apareció sintió como se llenaba un poco de felicidad, Tsunade también lo revisó y le hizo algunas preguntas que contestó sin oírlas

-Naruto…- este volteo a ver a Tsunade aunque parecía ausente- ya mande a avisarle a sakura que has despertado

-Pero…- no pudo terminar de preguntar por que una chica de pelo rosado corrió de la puerta y le abalanzó hacia el

-Naruto… estas bien…

-Quien eres tu?

* * *

Espero que sigan leyendo tranquilos no los defraudaré seguire escribiendo cuanto mas pueda! Los amuuu


	6. Chapter 6

que es eso

que es eso??  
un pajaro?  
un avion?  
un terorista cayendo en pantaletas por un acantilado verticaloide trapezoidal?  
un pan saliendo disparadod e una tostadora alrevez?  
un hoyo negro??

NO!! ES LAWLIET!! y viene mas repotenciada que nunca!! y les trae un limpiador de lenguas y encias.. errr me equivoque de propaganda xD

holaaaaa a todos xD se que deben de odiarme por dejar de bajar "otra vida" pero las vacas... la vida... los terroristas en pantaletas... ustedes saben, me dio eso que se llama "bloqueo de escritor" pero ya encontré de nuevo mi rumbo wajajaja, disfruten

* * *

**Guerra**

Según los registros habían pasado 16 años desde que el había "muerto", pero el ahora estaba ahi, vivo en el cuerpo de su propio hijo y odiándose a sí mismo, por que el zorro debía de tener razón en que él le había robado la vida a su propio hijo, pero él no recordaba haber echo algo para que eso pasase.

Minato estaba, mejorando a los ojos de todos, más a sus ojos esto no le parecía bueno ya que ahora no estaba volviendo a su verdadera vida, estaba más del lado les pasado que de su propio presente y eso para el no era bueno, después de todo quería volver a su verdadera vida y dejar de recordar la del 4to Hokague que, aun no era hokague, y no era que a el le molestase revivir en la vida de uno de los mejores hombres que existió en la villa - y del que lo condenó a la suya, más él nunca la echó la culpa- lo que le preocupaba era que ya él sabia lo que iba a a pasar en el futuro, el Yondaime iba a morir y para ese momento el no quería estar presente por que significaría su muerte, la suya no la del hokague, además no tenía ni pizca de idea de cómo ese hombre había logrado hacer lo que hizo y no tenia ni un poco de tentación de condenarse a su futuro a la vida que él había vivido, además esa era otra interrogante, si su alma estaba en ese momento en el pasado, cómo iba a nacer si él ya estaba vivo, no en su cuerpo pero ése no era el punto, lo importante ahora es que él debía de dar con la solución antes que algo pasase que le constase su vida.

-Minato-sama!- alguien tocaba su puerta y por como actuaba parecía ser urgente. Fue a su puerta y le abrió a un ninja- es urgente, el hokage le solicita- Minato fue detrás del ninja y partieron velozmente a la torre del hokage

al llegar minato vio que él no era el único citado, había más ninjas dentro de la oficina

-Disculpe la tardanza hokage-sama - naruto no era tan respetuoso ero si aún quería que el cuarto fuera cuarto algún día, debía actuar como el mismo minato actuaría

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos debo de darles una noticia que no es muy grata- hizo una pausa y miró a todos los presentes - ustedes son los ninjas de mis más alta confianza y por ello les doy esta noticia primero a ustedes... hemos entrado en guerra con el país de la tierra - se sintió un aire de tensión en la oficina y aunque nadie hablase se sentía la preocupación de todos

-esto no puede ser bueno...- dijo para sí naruto

Naruto comenzó a pasearse por la villa, le parecía que sólo ayer el había dado su vida para acabar con el Kyuubi, pero habían pasado 16 años y por lo que veía su hijo no recibió en trato que él espero que su hijo recibiese, todo había salido mal, muy mal. Se sentó en una banca y con la vista perdida miraba el paisaje

- aun no puedes aceptar tu error- dijo una voz en su interior

- no... por que aún no entiendo cómo es que pasó todo esto

- Tal vez temiste que murieses y lo hiciste sin pensar

- Nunca temí en dar mi vida

- No seas idiota, todos los humanos tienen miedo a la muerte

- No cuando la das por otros

- Mientes todos ustedes son egoístas sólo piensan en ustedes, no mueren por otros, mueren para que sean recordados como "buenos hombres" y no sean olvidados

- Eso no es verdad

- para tí no por que entonces te apuñalarías a tu mismo con tus propias palabras, no aceptarías por verdad algo que pueda dañar tu ego

- Cállate, eres molesto, ¿como puede naruto aguantar a una parte de ti dentro de el?...- Pensó en sus palabras y las meditó, cuando dió con la respuesta curvó una sonrisa en su boca - Después de todo nunca planeé esto, estabas equivocado zorro maldito


	7. Chapter 7

Hola pequeños saltamontes, ¿me extrañaron? creo que no xD, aquí les traigo la continuación gracias por los mensajes los amuuu xD a por ciertuu de aficioné con una serie, se llama mushishi (recomiendo a aquellos que no solo buscan en el anime que los haga reír xD)... bueno aquí voy con mi fic, enjoy!

* * *

**En Marcha**

Estaba corriendo por el bosque con su equipo ahora estaba más consciente de moderar su velocidad. pisó una rama y utilizó el segundo que tomo en volver a impulsarse para ver con claridad su entorno y ahí estaba, un pequeña ero letal bomba a 5 arboles de él  
-tengan cuidado con la bomba...- volteó a decirle a si equipo  
-cual bom...- frenó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el chico, lo empujó y ambos cayeron  
-¿estas bien óbito?- dijo minato sacudiéndose la cabeza llena de hojas  
-eres un idiota- dijo kakashi apenas se paró delante de los dos  
-¡cállate kakashi!-dijo molesto parándose para enfrentarlo  
-ya déjenlo, sensei haga algo...- esto era molesto ya que debía de parar discusiones tontas que, se parecían mucho a las suyas en su equipo, sabía que kakashi en el futuro pagaba con el estas discusiones que mantenía con obito  
- Es suficiente los dos, Obito Kakashi tiene razón debes de estar atento, esto no es un entrenamiento o una simple misión, esta es la guerra y se importante estar atento a todo- obito quedo molesto pero dejo de discutir con kakashi a mala gana

Tomaron un descanso en la noche, minato le tocaba la primera guardia y estaba muy aburrid, un sonido llamó su atención y se puso atento  
-Minato-sama no se alerte vengo de parte del Hokage, le ha mandado un mensaje- el ninja se aproximó y le entregó un pergamino, el ninja hizo una reverencia y se marchó, Minato abrió el pergamino que contenía unas instrucciones, al terminar de leer anzo el pergamino al fuego - chicos, vengan - su grupo se reunió alrededor de él- Hokage-sama me ha enviado una misión aparte de la de ustedes, tengo que dejarlos a cargo de esta mision y por tanto kakashi queda como líder, ya que es el de mayor rango, por favor no se peleen- sonrió feliz- confío en ustedes, vuelvan todos a konoha- desapareció ante sus ojos y ante de que se dieran cuenta que se había ido, ya estaba muy lejos

Cuando llegó a su destino ante él se encontraba un campo de batalla entre ninjas de ambos bandos, había varios heridos y muchos muertos parecía que el enemigo estaba haciendo que retrocediesen  
-Minato-sama - el mismo ninja de antes apareció ante él- el enemigo nos está haciendo retroceder, lo necesitamos en el campo de batalla- minato soltó un suspiro  
-entonces hagámoslo...- desapareció, con su rapidez no se veía cuando pasaba entre los enemigos eliminándolos, sólo sentía una brisa, una brisa que traía consigo a la muerte

La Godaime había mandado a llamar a kakashi quien tenía la misión de vigilar a Naruto  
-Dime kakashi, ¿cómo ha estado últimamente?  
-Hokage-samahe notado que Naruto ha estado apagado, pero entrenando ha mejorado un 70%  
-Ya veo

Naruto había estado entrenando, de esa manera había logrado estar pensando mejor en la manera de cómo devolver a Naruto a su cuerpo  
-ya déjalo, tu no puedes hacer nada  
-¿entonces tu si?  
-¿que te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?  
-te vas a librar de mi  
-mmm... bueno puedo hacer algo

La Guerra había acabo, pero él no estaba feliz, había matado a muchos hombres y había perdido a uno de su grupo, sabía que eso no hubiese ocurrido si él estuviese ahí pero no estaba y le había tocado recuperar el cuerpo de Obito, había sido muy duro  
-Mierda-se retorció en el sofá incomodo- cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero ya no se sentía en el sofa estaba en otro sitio, abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba, estaba todo oscuro y sus pies estaban empapaos- ¿pero que..?  
-No se si pueda después de todo devolver a cada uno a su sitio... tal vez si me liberas- la voz del kyuubi retumbó en todo el sitio, estaba en la prisión del Kyuubi  
-No creas que voy a hacer eso- otra voz le contestó y esto le extrañó ya que él era el único capaz de ir a este sitio, caminó en dirección de la voces quería saber qué estaba pasando - ¿está aquí?  
-si, e incluso ya nos debe de estar oyendo...- se detuvo, sabía  
que se referían a él, pensaba que podía ser un enemigo, pero luego lo meditó, un enemigo no podría entrar aquí, así que siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver el brillo metálico de la jaula  
-Aquí lo tienes...- los ojos del kyuubi brillaron en la oscuridad  
-Naruto...- el aludido volteó, no vio a nadie pero oyó unos pasos, esperó a que el que lo llamó se acercara parta visualizarlo, cuando estuvo a la vista de naruto pudo ver que quien lo había llamado era el propio Minato.


	8. Chapter 8

Si ya se que me tardo mucho en bajar y que eso algún día provocará que alguien me asesine, déjenme decirles que igual los amo y gracias por sus rev, ya de veras quiero terminar este fic xD 3 o 4 caps más y chao fic xD

Rencor

El ambiente era tenso y nadie hablaba, el hombre que tenía en frente era un héroe, pero era el culpable de toda la tragedia de su vida, no sabía que debía de expresar en ese momento, estaba muy confundido, podría expresar respeto, rabia, odio u otras miles de cosas.

-¿por que?- aquella pregunta arrastraba miles de dudas que guardaba en su interior, pero no pudo articular otra palabra o frase que dejase en claro cuál de las dudas quería quitarse de encima primero, si algún momento fue tenso ese había sido

-Lo siento- dijo minato al fin, naruto levantó la mirada del piso y vio al hombre que estaba frente a él, le estaba pidiendo disculpas- no... no era mi intención que te pasase todo esto lo siento...

-¿por que yo eh?- dijo naruto de repente, expulsando su odio con ella- ¿por que no otro niño?, ¿por que exactamente a mi me elegiste para desgraciarme la vida?- su respiración era violenta

-ibas a ser un héroe...- dijo minato casi en un susurro

-¿héroe?, ¿acaso la vid que tuve que llevar es la de un héroe?, si es así, gracias paso de eso de ser un héroe- se rió cínicamente- dime, cuando tuviste que elegir ¿por que yo?, lo hiciste por sorteo o es que tuve la mala suerte de ser el único que nació ese maldito día?- dijo molesto

-te elegí por que eras mi hijo- hubo más silencio, naruto estaba desconcertado, el cuarto era su padre, ¿como no se había dado cuenta?, eran iguales, había pasado por alto esa pequeñísima cosa- eres mi hijo

-¿eres mi padre?- dijo incrédulo- ¿acaso un padre le hace eso a su hijo?, ¿todo excelente padre debe de encerrar en sus hijos un maldito demonio?- el zorro produjo un gruñido de forma de dejar claro que estaba ofendido, pero no le hizo caso- ¿un buen padre deja totalmente solo a su hijo?, si un padre debe de comportarse de ese modo, eso de dejar a un lado a su propia familia entonces no quiero tener uno, tampoco quiero serlo.

Minato había estado en silencio todo se tiempo, dejando que su hijo se descargase sobre él, Naruto tenía razón, había actuado muy mal, así no se comportaba una persona cuando amaba a otra, había defraudado a su hijo, a quien él más amaba

-Tienes razón hijo, he cometido el error de apartar a mi propia familia para salvar a la villa, debí de pensar en ti y en las consecuencias, no se cómo pude pensar que te iban a tratar cómo a un héroe cuando tenia dentro al causante de todo el horror y el dolor- hizo una pausa- pero no volverá a suceder- todo se oscureció y tanto las rejas como minato desaparecieron.

Despertó.

Ya no era minato, era él, estaba en su cuerpo, vivo y estaba muy molesto. Se levantó y se vistió, iba a resolver muchas cosas con Tsunade. Al llegar fue directo a la oficina y de un golpe abrió la puerta que se estrelló con la pared haciendo mucho ruido. Tsunade dio un brinco en su silla a ver esto

-¡Naruto!- dijo molesta  
-¿Por que nadie me dijo que el cuarto era mi padre?- preguntó gritando muy, muy molesto. La ira de Tsunade desapareció fue reemplazado por desconcierto y sorpresa, Shizune apareció detrás de Naruto

-Tsu...

-Shizune cierra la puerta- dijo interrumpiéndola, Shizune no dudó en hacer lo que Tsunade le pedía y cerró rápidamente la puerta- Naruto, ¿quien te dijo eso?

-Quien me lo halla dicho no importa, ¿por que nadie me lo dijo?

-por que te ibas a poner como estás ahora... solo que en este momento sabes controlar tu ira, piensa que lo hubiesemos echo unos años antes, te hubieses enojado muchísimo, desatando el kyuubbi y destruyendo todo a tu paso- Tsunade tenía razón en eso, pero aun sería mucha rabia y quería matarlos a todos, sin responder abrió la puerta y la cerró al punto de casi arrancarla de la pared

Naruto había estado todo el día caminando de aquí para allá evadiendo a todos y en el atardecer se sentó frente a un río, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y había sido muy duro con su padre, el no podía dejar la villa, su trabajo había sido defenderla a cuesta de cualquier cosa

-hasta para mi eso fue cruel, ¿sabes?- comentó el kyuubbi el cual no ayudaba mucho, pensó más en las palabras de su padre, él había dicho que no volvería a suceder, se dió cuenta de todo, un sudor frío salió de él y entender todo le robó el aliento

-¿Minato puede cambiar el pasado, por medio de los recuerdos que conservo en mi?- el zorro se quedo un tiempo meditando

-si tu pudiste, el también lo puede hacer

-¿hay una manera de evitarlo?

-¿por que iba yo a ayudarte?

-Por que si no lo haces en los próximos 2 min pensaré en la manera de ahogarme en ese río

-si hay una- dijo resignado

-quiero saberla

Gracias a todos por sus queridos Rev que yo tanto aprecio xD


	9. Chapter 9

De veras estoy maaaaaal no se como continuarrr ni esta ni las otras, gomene por dejarlos así en el aire y sé que me merezco un insulto peor que dama fácil de bar (horario supervisado no puedo decir la verdadera palabra) xD pero bueno al fic ^^

* * *

**Obstáculo**

Había dado la vida por ellos y le habían hecho a su hijo la suya un infierno, iba a dejarlos a su suerte como lo habían hecho con Naruto, iba negar su puesto como hokague e iba a irse de aquella villa. Estaba muy molesto.

Al volver a sus recuerdos se tardó en saber en qué momento de su vida se encontraba, pero no tardó mucho en averiguarlo, faltaban pocos días para que el tercero le pidiese tomar el puesto de hokague y no iba a aceptarlo esta vez.

Tocaron su puerta, abrió de mala gana por que de verdad quería estar solo pero se olvido de todo al encontrarse en su puerta a Kushina, no recordaba nada de aquello sinceramente. Su pasado había tomado otro rumbo luego de ser interceptado por Naruto.

-¿Kushina?- dijo extrañado, pero la verdad estaba emocionado, estaba viva ante sus ojos y no podía abrazarla o besarla, no en ese momento porque no eran nada

-H-hola Minato- dijo apenada- disculpa no quería molestarte vine sin avisar lo siento- al parecer Naruto le había conocido y había creado con ella cierta amistad, cuando él la había conocido el día que el tercero le había hecho la propuesta, había sido su mejor día recordaba. Kushina tenía la cara del mismo color que su pelo y se veía muy adorable, hizo el ademán de irse pero él se lo impidió

-No, no te vayas no me has molestado- le sonrió y ella se estremeció aún más- dime porque has venido- Kushina dejo de intentar irse y una sombra cruzó por su cara

-no lo sé…- admitió con un tanto de vergüenza y bajó la cabeza- me siento sola desde que mis hermanos murieron en esa guerra y quería ver a alguien y tu eres la única que conozco aquí- una lagrima recorrió su cara que secó rápidamente- soy débil, no debería de mostrar sentimientos, lo siento- sin ningún aviso Minato la abrazó sin pensarlo, no podía verla llorar y no hacer algo por ella, era lo que él más amaba y quería en el mundo, Kushina estaba impresionada

-no estás sola- dijo tras un momento de silencio, más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y también ella le abrazó. Sabía que ella moriría y que ahora él tenía el poder de cambiar ello y de vivir con ella por el resto de su vida con su hijo.

-¿no vas a ayudarme verdad?- dijo ya enojado luego de haberse perdido por 3ra vez dentro de sí mismo- ¿no vas a decirme donde está atrapado mi padre?

-no, ¿de qué me sirve así puedo evitar que ese tipo me encierre aquí?- dijo de lo más natural, su voz hizo eco en todo el recinto oscuro y húmedo.

-eres detestable…- dijo con desprecio y siguió caminando por sus propios pasillos oscuros

Debía de encontrarlo rápido y decirle que no había querido actuar así, que no quedase no como un héroe si no cómo el hombre que le dio la espalda a la villa, no quería que esto pasase, él tenia que ser un héroe y no podía quitarle eso por su egoísmo.

Y si no llegaba a tiempo para evitarlo, todo lo que conocía se haría trizas, la aldea tal vez no existiría, las personas que más quería podrían no existir y él podría ser diferente, muy diferente porque él creó lo que era hoy en día a base de su lucha contra los que lo odiaban y gran parte de toda su fuerza se lo debía, por más que odiase admitirlo, al kyuubi, sería un mundo diferente al cual no quería enfrentarse.

O morías siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para ser el villano.

Se topó con una puerta, tal vez fuese otra donde guardase algunos recuerdos que ya había olvidado pero no fue así era la puerta que buscaba ya que lo que vio no era parte de ningún recuerdo suyo, su corazón latió de alegría, iba a solucionarlo todo, pero algo impidió su avance, una gran masa uniforme cerró aquella puerta y le bloqueó en paso de inmediato, lo reconoció como un pedazo del kyuubi, sabía que esta podía sacar su cuerpo por la mitad de la reja, pero no sabía que pudiese liberar de si una pequeña parte y hacerle frente

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sorprendido y vio que aquella masa tomaba forma y se convertía en algo parecido a lo que él se convertía cuando liberaba el poder del kyuubi, una miniatura del mismo

-nono… no voy a dejar que te entrometas, no voy a dejar escapar la oportunidad de liberarme de ti, he podido liberar una pequeña parte de mi, supongamos que es el chakra que te doy, una pequeña parte de todo mi poder, pero bastará para mantenerte lejos de esta puerta- se echó a reír, nada de esto pintaba nada bueno.

Lo consideraba desde lo muy profundo cómo un acto un poco egoísta, esta villa era para él algo muy importante, pero estaba desilusionado, habían centrado el odio del destrozo de la villa y de la perdida de tantos ninjas en su hijo y estaba muy molesto por ello ya que No se merecía el destino que le tocaba, quería demostrarle que era lo más importante en su vida. Iba a desechar la propuesta del consejo de ser el cuarto, tomaría de la mano a Kushina y se irían lejos de aquella villa.

Sabía que faltaba poco para que se lo pidiesen ya que por su participación en la guerra fue el impulso de elegirlo hokage, sólo que él no sabía qué había hecho Naruto en su lugar pero parecía que lo había hecho bien.

-Siento que ya es hora de entregar mi puesto Minato- le dijo Sarutobi el días después de regresar- a veces hablaban como viejos compañeros los días en los que no había mucho que hacer- y creo que tu podrías ser el indicado para ser mi sucesor, aun no lo he discutido con el consejo

-Hokague-sama, no puedo aceptarlo dijo firme ante la proposición, Sarutobi se sorprendió

-bien muchacho, creo que deberías pensártelo mejor, de todas manera voy a proponérselos al consejo y te daré unos días a ver si lo piensas mejor y cambias de opinión- Minato hizo el ademán de irse.

-no creo que cambie de opinión- dijo antes de dejar a Sarutobi solo.

* * *

oh vamos solo me tarde un mes xD no estoy tan mal como en otros tiempos xD. Dejen Reviews que a mi me encanta que opinen


	10. Chapter 10

Primero debo disculparme seriamente con todos ustedes de verdad, casi cumplo el año sin seguir y eso es vergonzoso, mas en el año pasado tuve que enfrentarme a una toma de prioridades y fan fiction no quedo en ellas, de verdad discúlpenme me siento frustrada ante este hecho.

Por otro lado me siento genial ya que mi teoría era relativamente parecida a la que pensó kisimoto y me regordeo al decir que yo la escribí primero que kishimoto (omg kishimoto me copiaaa!!! xD) para más información lean el manga xD

Empecemos

* * *

**Final: Orgullo**

Naruto esta vez estaba demasiado molesto ante el enfrentamiento que le hacia el Kyuubbi, era un ser despreciable del cual no podía confiarse en lo más absoluto, el kyuubbi reía.

-por aquí no vas a pasar

- y que harás para evitarlo!?, matarme!?, se que no puedes hacerme daño zorro estúpido no puedes hacerme nada!- fue corriendo hacia el y le profirió un puñetazo en la cara al kyuubbi, mas el chakra del que estaba compuesto le hizo una desagradable herida en la mano a naruto.

No iba a retractarse, ya lo había decidido, su propio hijo le odiaba y ese no era el plan, nunca lo fue y no lo iba a permitir más nunca, tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo y eso iba a hacer.

Estaba camiando justo en ese momento a la oficina del Hokage a darle su no definitivo, después iba a donde kushina e iba a empezar de nuevo, iba a ser alguien diferente.

El zorro había tumbado al piso a Naruto y con una de sus enormes patas le aplasto un cachete haciendo que este al contacto del chakra se quemase

-Jajaja humano imbécil, pronto estare lejos de aquí, lejos de ti, creiate que podias vencerme?, de verdad lo pensaste niño iluso?- naruto cerro sus ojos, la herida de su cachete ya era insoportable y por un momento dejo que se le escapara una lagrima y con todas sus fuerzas grito.

- no lo hagas!

El eco de su grito retumbo en la mente de Minato quien soltó el pomo de la puerta al instante, miro a los lados, pero no encontró nada, no vio a naruto y le pareció absurdo que de verdad lo buscase, sacudió su cabeza y acaro sus ideas, no podía retroceder.

-No lo hagas por favor…- lo dijo en un susurro, miro al trozo del kyuubbi que lo sometia y sintió como la cólera y la adrenalina se apoderaban de el, tomo con fuerza la pata del zorro que lo otrimia y sin darle importancia al dolor , uso la pata para lanzarlo fuertemente lejos de el, se levanto como pudo y abrió aquella puerta y se lanzo al vacio de un pasado que nisiquiera le pertenecía.

Solo vio un espacio en blanco y frente a él a minato de espaldas, aquel que era su padre y al cual le había dicho algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

-oye… lo siento, no había sido mi intensión decirte todo eso que te dije, estaba cegado por la ira y no, no pienso eso… para mi eres un héroe y no me arrepiento de portar todo esto que me diste, esto fue lo que me volvió fuerte quien me hizo quien soy ahora… no lo hagas por favor… no lo hagas, papá- comenzó a llorar, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo y realmente lo sentía, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba, fuertemente

-siempre estaré aquí contigo, siempre seré tu padre- naruto sintió que su padre se desvanecía y que pronto desaparecía al igual que aquel cuarto y todo quedaba en oscuridad, cuando abrió los ojos era de noche y aun seguía en aquella banca y podía oír al Zorro gruñendo de ira, su padre había tomado una decisión.

-querias decirme algo minato?- le dijo el hokage al verlo en la puerta

-sí señor, estoy dispuesto a tomar el cargo y ser el próximo yondaime- su boca se curvo en una gran sonrisa, sabia el futuro que le esperaba y no le importaba afrontarlo.

Naruto se paró de esa banca y dio un gran suspiro de alivio y se fue rápido a su casa, mañna iba a comenzar una gran dia para el, mañana iba a despertarse orgulloso del legado que le había dejado Minato, su padre, y mañana iba a comenzar a vivir con el único propósito de ser tan grande como el hombre al que había tenido el honor de conocer en esa expresiencia y no dudaba de lo maravilloso que hubiese sido haber crecido con el a su lado.

Como su padre.

* * *

Gracias por leerme los amo ^^


End file.
